lost without you
by harvestmoonluver
Summary: Ciera lives a very happy life with her husband won, that is until she dicovers him cheating. She decides to break it off and falls into misery. Will an old friend be able to save her, or will won come out with a truth that will throw everything into chaos
1. Chapter 1

Winter is a time of sorrow for plants and animals alike, but this winter is different it is a time for sorrow for two humans as well, the seperation of me and my husband is to be this winter, it's not fair, how could he do that to me!? I trusted him, loved him with all of me, and he betrayed it, shattering my heart in the process. Who is my husband might you ask, and though it sounds like the actions of the notorious woman stealer kai it is not, no….it is from someone who is much better, more BUSINESS like than him, who does more than sell corn dogs in the summer. My husband sold all sorts of things at some unfair prices, like that vase that I have with the goddess drops he brought that I love so much. It was overly expensive and I think I forgot the price for a reason but I bought it when we had been just friends to please him the godess drop flowers had come with it as well as an invite to dinner. It was a very dear memory to me, all of them were, but now too painful to reminisce on. Now have you figured it out, well I'll tell you, the man who had and still does have my shattered, abused heart. His name…..is Won. And if anybody think it's cougar well sorry but I'm an immortal so there I'm infinite. Ooops sorry I lost you didn't I, I am the daughter of the harvest goddess and the harvest king you might've heard of me, I always have to go around pulling mom out of trouble, like the time dad banished her to another dimesnsion, or the time she was turned to stone, even the time she was trapped in the sky because the tree of tranquility died. Aaaanyway this time I'm the one who needs pulled back, I'm the one who needs repaired, I need somebody, but there's no one left, just a half empty bed, a land full of crops, a dark and dreary house, and the only light left is the hope that somehow, someone will come and save me from my depression. I kept the vase, it was my only tie to this world, I didn't want the flowers to die so I kept watering them in that exspensive, sapphire studded, bright blue vase with goddess drop flowers. I feel the light come in through the shades, it's time to awaken, to face another day, well here goes something. I went to my closet and pulled out a sky blue dress with matching heels and shoes, it was my style. I had to go to the church today, Won and I had to sign some paperwork together, even if the divorce wasn't for a while yet officially. I walked down the path every once and a while glaring at those who gave me pitying looks, I didn't need pity, I need love, I don't know who's but someone's. I felt a hand slither around mine and someone gently took me into their arms, gray, my very best and closest friend.

"How are you holding up?" he whispered from underneath his blue cap.

"Not good," I chocked out hoarsly as he stroked my hair.

"shhh, everything'll be ok," he whispered softly. "he's not worth your royal tears ciera, why you ever wasted your fragile heart with him I'll never know," he said his voice choked up. "I just wish I could make the world a place where you never had to cry, oh ciera, you're my dearwest friend, please, stop crying over him," he sobbed out softly holding me closer.

"It's just, he was my first everything, and that's the truth," I sobbed.

"Shhh, I know, I know, but maybe there's a second chance, and not cougarish," he said.

"We'll talk later, I have to go to the church," I whispered pulling away and kissing his cheek. "later," whispered before going into the church and there he was.


	2. Chapter 2

"hello Ciera," he greeted raspily. I didn't make eye contact just looked at the floor, he was so dang compelling I had to remember he cheated. A sudden arm wrapping around me brought me out of my reverie.

"Ciera, please, even if I don't love you anymore, I can't stand to hear or see you cry," OUCH, that stung worse so I pushed away.

"I don't want your pity won, I don't even want to be here!" I said angrily turning toward the podium.

"Ciera….." he whispered.

"when are we signing the stupid papers?" I asked angrily.

"once the pastor gets here," he answered briefly.

"then I'm going out for a walk, come get me when he gets here," I said walking back up the aisle.

"where are you going?" he asked walking beside me.

"the doctors, not feeling too well, stomach cramps," I muttered.

"Here, let me take you," he whispered putting a hand on my arm I jerked from the touch.

"No," I said stubbornly he grunted in anger and walked back up the aisle. I lowered my head and walked out of the church leaving my heart there in the aisle.

"Done already?" gray asked.

"No pastor carter isn't there," I muttered, "I need to take a trip to the doctors,"

"Here let me walk you," he offered.

"First won now you?" I asked giggling.

"I guess so," he said with a chuckle. I smiled and laced my fingers with his. And with that we walked off toward the hospital in town.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gray, Ciera, what on earth are you doing here?" wow, what a greeting, what enthusiasm.

"Geeze nice to see you too, Elli," I said sarcastically she just narrowed her eyes.. Elli didn't really like me because when I first got here I was young and silly and I drew in boys and back then I had wanted trent, boy had I gotten him, those endless flirting sessions it had made her crazy, especially the night of the firefly festival wheni almost went with trent, but that was the day won decided to up our friendship higher.

"Ciera?" asked a voice cutting through my conscience,

"hi trent," I chocked out.

"Ciera I'm sorry about your loss," he whispered coming over and hugging me.

"Thanks Trent," I whispered pulling away.

"So why did you come here?" he asked politely.

"I I haven't been feeling well lately," I whispered sitting down placing a hand on my stomach.

"W well I feel kinda awkward getting personal like this but, did you and Won, ever become "active" with each other?" Trent asked blushing. I looked at the floor shocked, oh goddess no, it couldn't be.

"Y,yes, w we have," I whispered shakily.

"then Ciera, from what I see, I'd say you're pregnant," he whispered and with that I curled up and bawled my life would never be the same again.


End file.
